Life's Destination
by HunBunz
Summary: And yet, we cling to it… What is Life’s Destination?" Rating subject to change.
1. Introductory

**Life's Destination.**

**Introductory.**

_What is our purpose in life? What do we hope to accomplish? Why are we living? _

_Our days our numbered; from the hospital to the ground._

_We're happy; unaware of trouble abound._

_Wondering where we'll die._

_Thinking we won't go to the sky._

_From the gods, from heaven; we're only taking a vacation._

_And yet, we cling to it… What is Life's Destination? _

It was a simple thought. "Escape from it all," he said. "You don't ever have to go back."

And he was right, for the most part. Fleeing the country, never having to see any of them again… It was very simple if you covered your tracks in just the right way. But, the thing about it was…

A phone rings. A small, delicate hand reached for it, picking it up, placing it to the holder's ear.

"Hello?" The voice chimed happily.

"It's me."

--

It was still early. It couldn't have been later than 8, maybe 8:30. A black car with tinted windows rolled along the road, carrying only two individuals. Both of which involved in much more than they ever should have started.

"So, what you're saying is.." The blonde twirled a strand of hair in his finger, as he had a boring look, sitting in the back of a black car.

"You're going to school." The man in the driver's seat of the car blew cigarette smoke out of his mouth, turning a corner as he drove.

"..Why?" He pressed.

"Why do _you _think, Kitsune?" The man answered with a question, grinning as he said the blonde's nickname.

"I… guess." The blonde answered back.

The car zoomed along the road, stopping at a red light. The blonde glanced around the car innocently, gazing out of the window soon after. The light turned green, and the car began moving once more.

"Am I _really _going to escape it all, Asuma-san?"

The man's eyes looked a bit more serious, as he brought his cigarette back up to his mouth. Exhaling another cloud of smoke, he sighed.

"We'll hope for the best."

--

A door opened, and the blonde stepped out of the car. He looked dishearten at the building in front of him, and turned around, leaning against the passenger's car door. The window was put down.

"Are you sure that I just _have _to do this? There's nothing else?" The blonde aimed for the easy way out. But, there was no easy way out. Sometimes, there was just the hard way. And that hard way would only open more paths, which were even harder. Oh joy.

"Of course not! Get your ass in there already! Class is starting." Asuma grinned.

The blonde frowned. Knowing that he really had no choice in the matter, he turned around, pushing the backseat door close.

The blonde giggled, "You know I'll have to get you back for this."

"Oh, come on. You know you had to finish school sooner or later, Naruto." Asuma gave his confident look.

Naruto folded his arms, shifting his weight to the left side. "Mhm. If you say so. Don't wait up for me, then." He exhaled once more, and walked towards the two, big front doors where everyone rushed into. He glanced at the people literally pushing and shoving everyone else into walls and such. Was getting to class on time really this important..?

Folding his arms, Naruto walked to the front desk.

Naruto looked at the chair behind the desk, at what he guessed was a boy. The chair was facing the opposite direction. Was the guy playing in the chair, because it had wheels…?

"Um, hello?"

"Wah?!" The guy fell out of the chair. He must have been startled or something. He quickly scrambled about, crawling back up into the chair. He was... interesting.

"U-Uhh… Can I help you?" He said, facing Naruto now. His eyebrows ere bushy. _Very _bushy. And he had huge eyes, too! This was a weird one…

"Yes, I'm a new student. Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh, right! They told me about a new student…" He went to mess through some files or something.

"Here!" The bushy-brow exclaimed, handing Naruto a card with 1-A on it. "That's your Homeroom. Class is starting, so you'd better hurry!" He had this kind of nervous energy… It was unsettling.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, um…"

"Huh? Oh, right! I'm Lee. Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!" He was basically yelling.

"Oh… Nice to meet you too?" Naruto made a fake smile, with which Lee was blissfully unaware of. He was still giving some kind of goofy grin.

--

Naruto stopped in front of his Homeroom, Room 1-A. It really wasn't that hard to find the first room in the building. His stomach clenched, Naruto had no real idea what to expect; school was never… "important," before. Exhaling, in hopes of easy his uneasy stomach, Naruto softly knocked on the door.

The door didn't open. The class actually sounded very rowdy, to Naruto… Did that mean the teacher wasn't there? Or was school just like this all the time? Obviously, he'd find out soon.

Opening the door, Naruto walked in, and stopped, to look at the class. They stared at him; he stared back.

"Oh… A new student? Why don't they ever tell _me these things..?" Naruto looked to his right, seeing a man with a scar across his nose, and his hair up. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the scar… But, he supposed it didn't matter at the moment. _

"_Oh, well, hello. I'm your homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka. Please introduce yourself, if you will." He smiled a gentle smile, pointing to the chalkboard in front of the class. Naruto assumed he had to write his name, or something, and did this, before turning around to speak to the class._

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." _

_--------_

__

Yay. My first fan fiction on this place~ Um... I'd like to say that the characterz in this story are prolly gonna stray from -completely- canon. Often. And like… It gets better. ;D

I can't think of much else. This part isn't particularly interesting… Oh, did you like the poem? xD I made it. Though it was more of a last-minute-like-thing.

And yeah…

Oh. The pairing in this ficcie is almost a mystery~ I will take suggestionz from the reviewers into account. But you have to review it for me! D: Otherwise I might change my mind about continuing this.. ;-;

Well yeah. :3 Thankz for reading.

Side Note: Me and Naruto's birthdayz are two dayz apaart~


	2. Lavender Eyes

Early Author Notez: Yes, I forgot. The extra stuff.

Disclaimer: Har Har. If I owned Naruto… Why would I be writing a fan fiction? They'd be in the show having hawt yaoi smex! DD: Screw Akatsuki. c.c. Well yeah. No ownership herez. **DID YOU HEAR ME? DID YOU READ? I dun own it. **

**Warning: Yaoi. YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi. Dun like? Dun read. Bam. **

**-------------------------------------------**

**Life's Destination.**

**Chapter One: Lavender Eyes.**

So, Homeroom class ended. Looking at the card, Naruto actually realized that the Rock Lee character had given him a list of all of his classes. There was no class for him at this time, though; he could just lounge around.

Naruto actually had nothing to do, though. So, he took the time to walk around the school grounds. This school was very big; it was almost like a college campus. Naruto enjoyed simply gazing at the large building, marveling at it's size.

And suddenly, Naruto heard a loud noise. "Was that a… bark?" He questioned, looking towards the direction of the sound. All he saw was a small puppy flying through the air, aimed for Naruto's face. He gasped, clearly shocked from the airborne dog. Once it was in reach, however, Naruto smacked it's nose, sending it to the ground. The dog bounced back, and proceeded in chasing Naruto around the campus. He ended up in a tree.

"Ahhh! Get away!" He frowned at the dog, barking at him from the ground.

"Akamaru! What are you doing?!" A voice. Naruto watched a boy run over and pick the dog up, whispering something to it, so as to shut it up. He then looked up in the tree, at Naruto, who only frowned.

"Hey, you can come down now." The dog boy suggested.

"U-Um… Okay.." Naruto said, now working on climbing down from the tree. He had climbed pretty high, out of fear. Of course he never thought about how he'd get down.

He grabbed on to one of the thicker branches, in hopes of slowly making his way down. It didn't really work out that way, as the branch which Naruto thought was steady, broke from the tree. Naruto came crashing down from the tree, falling, and using the dog boy as a landing pad.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" As it turns out, Akamaru had jumped out of Kiba's hands just before Naruto landed. Man's Best Friend indeed. Naruto crawled off of the dog boy, and turned around to see if he was alive or not.

"Ughh…" He groaned, pushing himself up. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine." He said, looking up. "Hey… Aren't you that new kid? Naruto or something?" He blinked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's me. You're in my class?"

"Of course I am! My name's Kiba! And you already know Akamaru." He grinned, as Akamaru frowned.

"You need anyone to show you around?" Kiba asked, knowing full well that Naruto was still new to the school.

--

"So how was school today, Kitsune~?" Asuma asked happily, giving a grin.

"It was nice. I got attacked by a dog."

Asuma laughed whole heartedly. "A dog was at the school?" He asked happily. "I didn't know they allowed that! Haha!"

"Don't laugh!" Naruto frowned. "I had to crawl up a tree and everything!"

Asuma only laughed more, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"And, I fell out of the tree… When the dog's owner came and took him." Naruto continued. Come to think of it, the dog really wasn't much to run away from… It was only a puppy. He probably shouldn't mention that part to Asuma, though.

"So how big was this dog?" Speak of the devil.

"U-Um… It wasn't _too_ big.." Naruto hesitated in answering.

"What?" Asuma blinked.

"It was small." Naruto frowned at his own answer.

"So you ran away from a puppy, huh." Asuma put on a serious look, scaring Naruto even more.

"Yeah…"

"And up a tree."

"Y-Yeah…"

Asuma exhaled a large cloud of smoke, sighing. "That's hilarious! Ahahaha!" Asuma laughed, almost losing control of the car.

"Ahh! Watch the road!" Naruto pointed at the number of cars in front of them, two of which Asuma almost involved in what could have been a very messy car accident.

"I got it, I got it…" Asuma calmed down, returning his attention to driving.

"So, Kitsune. Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Asuma asked, earning only a frown from Naruto.

"Of… Of course I will! If you just stop questioning me about it…" He trailed off, looking out the window to the buildings and cars that they passed by.

"I… I'm sure I can do it. Yeah."

--

Naruto awoke the next day, yawning as he headed for the bathroom. Today was still just the beginning of his new school life, and he'd have to make sure he was there on time. Washing up in a shower and getting his clothes together, he happily pranced out of his apartment.

..Then he saw a clock.

"8:50?! Damn it!" He screamed, as he rushed down the stairs of the apartment building. There wasn't time for an elevator.

He couldn't be late when he _just _enrolled in the school, could he?

--

So, Naruto was now on the sidewalk, trying desperately to find some kind of inhuman speed, and use this to make it to the school on time.

It didn't work.

The school wasn't really in walking distance; it was a good number of miles away. Simple to get there in a car, but, on foot…? Naruto soon realized that his only choice of action was to find a bus, and hope that it would take him to the school.

He was in luck! He turned a corner to find a bus stop, and it was heading in the direction that he was going in, too! He'd actually never ridden a bus before, however… He wondered what it was like.

Stopping at the bus stop, Naruto was lucky enough to be there just when the bus pulled up. Lovely. He walked onto the bus as it opened, grinning happily.

"Bus Pass or Change, please."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

The driver cleared her throat. "Bus Pass or Change, please."

"Bus Pass…?"

"You don't have one?"

"No."

"You have any money?"

"Uhh… No.."

Naruto soon hit the sidewalk, watching the bus drive off.

--

It was now around 8:57. Naruto moved pretty fast. He was desperately hoping to get to the school, with magic or _something,_ before 9:15. Of course, then he ran into a huge traffic jam. It actually blocked the sidewalk. There were cars stacked on top of cars and… Oh, it was a mess.

Thinking quickly, Naruto ran into a nearby store, busting out through the Emergency Exit, setting off an alarm. He slid down the street, now able to see the school. It was 9:10.

He ran, and he ran, and he ran. It must have felt like _hours! _When in reality it was around twenty minutes. Maybe he should work out more…

Well, regardless. Now, he could literally see people going inside of the building.

He was running, and running. He made it to the School Grounds! Woo! Now he just had to get to class… Which was starting now. Lovely. He ran towards the school doors, and would have made it. But, _somehow,_ he didn't see the person standing directly in front of him. And he crashed.

"A-Ahh.." Naruto moaned, rubbing his head, which was the main thing that bumped into the person who he'd crashed into. He actually didn't know who the person was, given that he still had his eyes closed as he rubbed his temple. All he knew was that he'd fallen on all fours, holding his body up - well, barely holding his body up - with one hand, and that he was on top of someone--

Wait.

Naruto opened his eyes, and stared face-to-face with… Lavender-colored eyes. How pretty… yet, at the same time void of something… Naruto had no idea that eyes could even look like that; let alone did he realize that he'd ever be this close to eyes like these. As a matter of fact--

"Hey." The cold, serious voice uttered.

"W-Waaah?" Naruto whined out, a bit scared from the sudden interruption.

"Would you mind…?" He said this, his eyes showing exactly what he meant.

It was at this point that Naruto actually realized how close the two of them were. Their foreheads were touching; this actually was making Naruto warmer, despite the low temperature outside. They were literally one sudden movement away from kissing. They had also been wrapped around each other in somewhat… _uncomfortable places.. _

_Naruto now began struggling, to push himself off of the Lavender-eyed boy. He had little success. Apparently, while placing his foot somewhere where he thought could push himself up, he slid on a piece of paper that was so happily nestled on the ground, and fell onto the boy completely. They kissed accidentally. _

_-----------------------------_

_Ending Notations: Woo~ The ending part was fun. :3 I'm liking this ficcie more and more each day!~ 3 Well. That's all there is. I'm mad that I only got one Review though. :O Review nao. Reviewwww!_

_You must review. ;-; _

_Thankz for reading tooz~_

_Luvz for you all(one) reviewer(z)~ 3_

_Oh yeah. I dunno what the pairing is. That'll be found out later~ I'm just adding random interactionz for now, prettiez. :3 Have fun wondering~_


End file.
